mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Andrew Hussie
Andrew Hussie is the creator of MS Paint Adventures and the coolest person in the Universe. Obviously, we are big fans of his work. His most recent adventure is . Trivia *Andrew Hussie was born looking the way he looks on the right. Ever since being born, he has dedicated his whole life solely to MS Paint Adventures. *Many years ago he wrote some software involving color for his dad's company known as Master Colors. He still applies this knowledge to his colored artwork. *Andrew is the son of Charles Dutton, and as the son of the First Son of Skaia, may be considered the First Grandson of Skaia. *Andrew Hussie currently derives his entire subsistence in Boston solely from MSPA. One way of helping him do so is by buying the most important piece of a troll cosplayer uniform. *He owns the mythical painting of a Flaming Steed fighting a Football Player atop the Himalayas, which he acquired with the help of money donated from readers: $425 to be exact. *One of his worst weaknesses is Fancy Santas. *Andrew is also a master of Fortsmithing, as well as an expert on hunk rumps. *Andrew enjoys a fine toblerone on occasion, often while lurking outside of mysterious caves. *He somewhat recently received another amount of money donated by readers so that he could receive a "celestial soul portrait" from a gentleman of purportedly lesser artistic talents. Unfortunately, he kept the money for himself and made a similarly styled portrait himself instead. *He is romantically attracted to all of his characters (especially Vriska Serket), as a result of his intense attraction to the morbidly obese. *He is an expert on the Animes, due to his psychic powers granting him the ability to commune with the Animes. Self Insertion His first appearence was in Problem Sleuth, where he becomes homoerotically interested in his fans. Later, he appeared in Homestuck to present a year one summary, as well as the second recap. The sequence was highly indulgent, and was noted by himself to be a terrible idea. He was the one who tried to name Jack Noir Spades Slick, and is shown to be the owner of a certain awesome horse painting. The second recap insofar appears to be a lot sillier. He did this by using Jack Noir's fourth wall, and making a not so subtle pun on the term breaking the fourth wall. And he did so yet again in act five, this time as his troll self - at least until the paint rubs off and one of the horns falls off his headband. He had been chased up into a creepy attic containing a freaky wolf head by some bullies, and stated that he was later going to ride a long magic dog through town and fuck their shit up. Under the influence of Vriska, and following an unseen process where he finds a magic dog and one of Dave's shirts, he proceeds to do so. Two more fourth walls have broken, revealing two meta-layers beyond this authorial self-insertion: the MSPA site that has one more story than we do, and apparently a JailBreak like place where characters have access to the Strife Specibus and a familiar-looking stump. In the "troll" self-insertion, Andrew wears Kanaya's shirt because his sign is Virgo. Ps240.jpg|Way to break the 4th wall, numbskull! Andrewhussiehomestuck.gif|Self insertion is always a terrible idea. AHTrollmake-up.png|Always. Category:Characters Category:Meta